Terrified
by artigiano
Summary: Bones gets kidnappped, after investigating a ploy. Booth must try to save her before time runs out. BB.
1. Chapter 1

**Please be nice- it's my first fanfic! Tell me if you want more!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY ARE SOLE PROPERTY OF FOX! **

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan slid behind her desk, opening the file that her boss, Dr. Goodman had just given her. Sighing, she started reading.

There was a knock on her door, and she glanced up to see that Seeley Booth, her partner and FBI agent, was walking in. "Hey Bones- got a new case!" He smiled his boyish grin and walked around to pull her lab coat out of her arms.

"Well, what are the circumstances?" Brennan asked, impatient as always to get going.

"Well, a charred body was just found in some local woods. The FBI can't get an ID, so they called me, and I called you." He grinned again, a pointed toward the door. Come on, let's go."

Brennan sighed, a million thoughts running through her head. "I'm coming Booth." And she did- she always did.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Tempe stared down at the body, not quite comprehending the facts. It seemed as though the body wasn't human, as if it was just some puppet that had been burnt. She shook her head- no, that couldn't be right.

"Booth," She began, looking up at her partner. "I don't think these are human remains. In fact, it as almost if some burned a fake skeleton…" She trailed off. That would have to mean that someone _wanted_ them out here...but that couldn't be true. Why would someone want the FBI to purposely come and investigatecrime?

Booth nodded his head. "Okay. I guess that I'll tell everybody that we've got a hoax…" He wandered off, muttering to himself about stupid teenagers and their pranks.

Tempe stood up, wiping her hands on her jumpsuit. Looking around, she noticed a distinct pattern of stones on the path running through the forest. Puzzled, she distinctly remembered seeing this strange symbol somewhere else. Walking in the direction of the rocks, she looked up ahead to see if there were more. To her immense surprise, there were three more rock formations on the path that she could see, before it curved out of sight.

There appeared to be one of these structures every few feet. Glancing behind her, she could see Booth talking to another FBI agent. The sun was glinting off of his face, making her heart pound. For some reason, Special Agent Seeley Booth had been occupying her mind a lot lately.

Shaking her head, Temperance Brennan followed the stones, wondering where it would take her.

Booth dismissed the man that he was talking to and started to walk back toward the clearing. "Bones! Hey Bones- we need to get going! I just got wind of a…" The agent trailed off, noticing for the first time that his forensic anthropologist was no longer there. Bewildered, he looked back to where all of the Jeffersonian trucks and FBI vehicles were parked, thinking that he maybe missed her.

Not seeing her with anyone else, Booth turned and his glance strayed toward the same creations that had caught Tempe's eye. Intrigued, he followed the same path, continuing on as he saw a blue jumpsuit on the ground- one that looked suspiciously like Brennan's.

Picking it up, Booth could see that one of the arms was torn and that the zipper was breaking away from the lining. Cursing, Booth called out for Tempe, knowing that this article of clothing was taken off by force and not of her own free will.

He called out again, his panic rising to an unbearable level. "Bones! If you are out there, then you better answer me! I'm serious now…" Booth trailed off, seeing a small Polaroid picture taped to one of the rock configurations ahead. He jogged up to it, and upon seeing it, his heart stopped. In the picture was Temperance Brennan, unconscious and slumped against the rocks, somewhat beaten and bruised. Her jumpsuit lay beside her and her clothes that she had on underneath were mussed up.

Cursing again, he ran to the end of the path, but couldn't see her, the perpetrator, or any other clues. As fast as he could, he ran back to where all the cars had been parked. Most had already left, but there were still a few cars from the FBI and Jeffersonian. Yelling, he gathered those left around him.

"We have got a problem everybody! Dr. Brennan informed me that the body we found was a ploy; I came out here to tell all of you and now Dr. Brennan is missing, her lab-coat town off, and a Polaroid picture taken of her unconscious body." Saying all this was making Booth wanted to puke. This couldn't be happening…not to his Bones.

"We need a team here immediately to search the woods and surrounding areas. We also need someone here to search all cars in the general vicinity." The stunned faces around him were killing Booth even more. The thought _'Bones is missing…she could die…' _kept running in his head. They had to find her…they just did.

Tempe awoke feeling slightly nauseous, sore, and with a pounding headache. As she opened her eyes, her first thought were of confusion. She was tied to a chair in a warehouse or apartment. She tried to open her mouth, but realized that it was bound and gagged. Fear threatened to surface, but she pushed it back down, knowing that she couldn't panic right now.

After she had calmed herself down somewhat, she decided to look at her surrounding. As she studied the things around her more and more, the searing panic rose like bile in the back of her throat once more.

Every inch of the walls were covered of photos of her; walking to her home, walking to the Jeffersonian, walking with Booth or walking with Angela. One wall of pictures were even of her in her apartment, cooking, sleeping, writing, and sitting. A scream rose in her throat, and even with the gag in place, a small shriek made itself into the room.

As if in response to her yell, a door to the room opened and a man came in.

"Hello Temperance."


	2. Chapter 2

Seeley Booth paced around his office, waiting to hear something- anything- from the Jeffersonian. Heck, he would have even liked to hear from Cullin right now.

Suddenly, his phone rang, starting Booth. Breathless with anticipation, he answered it quickly. "Booth."

"Hello Special Agent. I think that I have someone here that would like to talk to you." Booth was confused- who was this that was calling him?

"Booth…" A hysterical Tempe was now on the other line. Anger quickly bubbled up inside Booth, knowing that someone had turned his tough, independent Bones into a weeping, withering mess.

"Bones! Where are you? Are you okay? What happened? Who is that guy on the phone?" He was shouting now, but he didn't care. Something terrible he happened, and he was starting to become afraid.

"Booth..." Tempe gave a small hiccup of a sob. "He said that I had to call you…" She sobbed again, terrified of the man standing behind her. "Help me."

Booth started to talk again, to get more information, only to hear "Put the bloody phone! Put it down!" and then to be talking to a dial-tone. Cursing, he placed the phone down and ran to his car. He needed to talk to the squints.

Tears streamed down Tempe's face- scared about the unknown man standing behind her and what was to become of her if Booth couldn't find her. She had tried to stall on the phone as long as she could; wanting to hear his voice, but the gun at the back of her head wasn't very inviting.

"Now Temperance, I think you and I need to talk." The man walked around to face Brennan, the gun still pointing at her head. "You should already know that my name is Simon, and that I am your biggest fan. But you should also know that." The man, Simon, continued to walk around and around her in a circle, admiring his captive and hating her at the same time.

"I have been watching you for some time- protecting you really. That agent that you are constantly associating yourself with is really no good for you. In fact, I just had to save you from him today. Who knows where things would have gone between the two of you if I hadn't stepped in."

Even though Brennan was petrified, confusion was plain on her face. "I haven't ever seen you before…" She trailed off as anger and rage sparked in her assailants eyes.

"Not know me! Don't you remember meeting me at the book signing? I knew then that you were the only one for me. Don't you remember" Temperance just shook her head- she had no idea what this man was talking about. "No…?" He said vehemently. "I came up to you in line…we exchanged pleasantries and you signed my book. You even took my card, and when I asked you if you wanted to have dinner, you shook your head and said yes."

Temperance shook her head in disbelief- this was the man that security had to escort out of the building. When he had asked Tempe for dinner, her agent had asked her if she wanted him escorted out…and she had answered, "Yes."

She rocked back and forth in her chair, wishing that things could change, and wishing that Booth were here.

"Ever since then, I knew that I had to protect you. You were so vulnerable…so helpless…so naïve to the world. And now here I am- I'm helping you!" With that final word, he hit her across the head with the butt of his gun, knocking her out cold.

"Seeley!" was the first thing that Booth heard as he walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian. Looking up, he saw Dr. Goodman standing ahead of him, a piece of paper in hand.

Running toward the director, Booth impatiently questioned him for information.

"Well? Have you heard anything from your lab?" was the first thing out of Booth's mouth. Goodman just shook his head. The FBI agent's heart sank to what seemed like the bottom of the floor.

Nothing Booth's desperate expression, Goodman placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will find her. Do not doubt Temperance- she will have left every clue available to her. We _will_ find her." Goodman's reassuring voice did something to calm Booth's frazzled nerves, but not much.

Simon circled his trophy- slumped in her seat and bleeding. Her blue eyes were closed and her red hair was frazzled and unruly. However much he hated her and loathed her, he also loved her and lionized her. He pulled the gun from its holster and pointed it at his captive's head. Shuddering, he instead aimed it at his own head, but not having the courage to pull the trigger, he put the gun away- for a while, at least.

"Goodman! Booth!" The two men jumped, each lost in thought. They looked down to see Zack waving at the both of them. "Hurry…I think I found a print on the photograph. I mean, I know that…" He trailed off, as he no longer saw boss or Booth standing at the stairs. Instead, they were running down the steps toward him.

"What have you got? Come on, Zack! I need to know…" The anxiety was overwhelming in Booth's eyes, almost enough to make Goodman's heart break.

"Well, this finger print on the picture of Dr. Brennan…it was found the database. It belongs to a one Simon Bastian convicted of rape in 2000. He was released last fall. Arrested six months ago for assault, but the charge was dropped." Zack fell silent, not wanting to reveal the rest of his information to the already smoldering Booth.

"Well?" Booth's gaze bore into Bones' assistant. "Who was he assaulting?"

Zack looked away. "Dr. Brennan." Booth exploded, asking questions and generally just stomping around. "It was a book signing that she had." Zack continued in a whisper. "He kept pestering her, until security had to escort him out. After the signing, when Dr. Brennan was making her way her car, he tried to physically attack her, but Dr. Brennan managed to restrain him. He was later arrested." Booth's eyes were still staring daggers at the back of Zack's head, when the Angela piped up.

"A coupe of weeks ago, Tempe said she felt like someone was watching her. It must have been him, this Simon man. Sweetie…"


	3. Chapter 3

Booth's car sped faster and faster down the highway, a thousand thoughts running through his head at once. His Temperance, his Bones, had been kidnapped. In one moment, taken. Just like that.

He slammed the steering wheel, yelling into the air. When he found this Simon, this repulsive and abhorrent monster, there would not be anything left of him. A spot on the sidewalk, nothing more.

Putting on the sirens, he sped his way through intersection after intersection, making his way to Simon's apartment. Hoping to find some clues pointing to where Brennan was Booth was as impatient and agitated as ever.

Finally, after what seemed to be eternity, he reached the complex. Jumping out of the car, he raced up the steps. Seeing Bastian's car in the garage, some hope filled the agent's heart. Maybe his Bones was here.

Temperance felt something warm trickling down the side of her forehead, running into her eyes and blinding her. Not really wanting to see if Simon was there or not, she barely opened her eyes and looked around as well she could. Not noticing him anywhere, she opened her eyes a little more. Her head pounded, her wrists and legs ached, her mouth was sore, and she was bruised all over but she was still alive.

Suddenly, footsteps pounded right outside the door and it burst open to reveal an angry and horrible Simon. Groaning, Tempe almost wished that she _was_ dead now- his eyes were terrible. "Your little FBI agent is at my apartment building, investigating! What did you do?"

Tempe stirred, suddenly interested. "Who is at your apartment?" She was utterly confused- how could Booth have figured out who Simon Bastian was? Suddenly, she remembered being dragged off into the woods, and having a photograph taken of her. Somehow, Bastian must have left a print on the photo- that meant he also was in the system. She groaned- of course he was.

"It's your FBI agent friend- that overprotective zealous jerk that insists on hindering you wherever you go! Don't you remember him?" When Tempe didn't answer, he smacked her across the top of the head with his gun. "Answer me!"

Head throbbing, she nodded her head, just to satisfy her captor. "Yes, I remember." Her voice sounded hoarse and weary to her own ears.

"Yeah," Bastian sneered, "I thought you did. Anyway, I just looked at my apartment- it's just across the street you know." He added snidely. Brennan's heart sank- Booth wouldn't think to come to the building across the street. Bastian probably had no connection to this place. "What did you do to alert him? Leave something behind at the scene?" Even Tempe knew that he was making desperate attempts to pin the blame on someone else beside him.

Booth looked around the apartment, gun drawn. He looked into every room, but Bones wasn't there. Not anywhere to be found. Heaving a giant sigh, he turned back to go to his car. Maybe the squints had found something. Stopping, he walked to the window, trying to see if there was anything out there.

He looked directly out and saw that there was another apartment building that looked directly into this room. _Interesting…_ he mused, wondering if perhaps Bones could be looking at him from over there. He thought he saw a flicker of movement, someone in a dark jacket looking at him, but he waved it off as his imagination.

Back at the lab, Angela, Hodgins, and Zack paced around the lab nervously, waiting for something that wasn't going to come through the doors- Brennan.

After sitting in solemn silence, Angela got up, walking to Brennan's office. It was only this morning that she had been in there, talking to Tempe about Booth, teasing her about the way that she blushed, and all the other things that came along with Booth's presence.

Without realizing it, Angela suddenly felt tears. Brennan would have told her some scientific fact about _why_ she was crying, which only made her cry harder. She might not ever see her best friends again, if Booth didn't reach her in time. She wouldn't get to see Tempe's eyes light up when her partner walked in the door and wouldn't get to hear the lies that she came up with for why. No longer would she get to watch Tempe become indignant at her nickname that Booth had so lovingly bestowed on her; she wouldn't ever have any of this again if Booth couldn't find her.

Hodgins walked around the lab, feeling slightly lost. Usually, the atmosphere in the lab was jovial, light, and energetic. Now, it was somber, unsettling, and worried. At this time, he would be studying something else Dr. Brennan had given him, arguing with Zack or flirting with Angela. It wouldn't happen today though…no, not today.

Zack too, felt lost as he circled his work area. He missed all of the simple things that made him look forward to coming here- Angela and Jack's flirtation, and Booth and Brennan's for that matter. Sighing, he turned to his computer, seeing if he could find anything interesting to see on the hard-drive.

Booth was at his office, numbly going through page after page of paperwork- he figured that wasn't anything he could do right now. Suddenly, on a whim, he turned to his computer and switched on the power. Maybe, he could find something else on Bastian that wasn't in his file.

He decided to search Bastian's name under everything money-wise. Clicking the search button, he sat back and waited. Finally, the computer processed it and spat something out. Booth's eyes lit up at what he found. Grinning for the first that day, he printed it out, ran a few more searches, printed those out too, grabbed his keys, and headed to the garage. The squints were going to be happy about this.

Simon continued to pace around and around Tempe, cradling the gun in his hand. "Ya know, Temperance, you and me…we make a good pair." His voice was grating on her ears, and more than anything, she just wished that it would end. "We could be just like Bonny and Clyde," He chuckled at this and continued, "Except we would be good." Again, Tempe's ears hurt at the sound of his laugh.

Not really knowing who those people were, although the names sounded slightly familiar, she opened her mouth to speak through the gag. "I don't know who they are…" She stopped as Bastian's eyes grew hard.

For some reason, that little statement sent him over the edge. Bringing the gun up to her head, he butted it against her over and over again, beating her within an inch of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**_For the record, I don't own any of Bones, they are sole property of Fox and associates. _**

**_I guess this is the end, so read and review please!_**

****

* * *

"Angela! Hodgins! Zack!" Booth yelled at the top of his lungs, wanting them to all hear the news he had to share. "Guess what I found?" His grin was huge, considering the circumstances, and Angela could guess that he just had a major break in the case.

"Okay, I'll play along. What did you find?" Angela had a small grin on her face, anxious to know what had made Brennan's partner so happy.

"I was entering Bastian's name through all databases, trying to find something else on him that maybe wasn't in the file." He pulled some papers out of the file that he was carrying. Showing them to Angela- who then passed them to the rest of Brennan's team- Booth continued. "Anyway, Bastian recently started renting another apartment across the street from where he lives. Apparently for the last six months, he's been keeping this place along with his other home. I'm going to head over there right now and see if I can find anything."

Angela's heart started to race- maybe they would find her friend and colleague.

* * *

Booth's heart started to accelerate just like Angela's had as he was strapping on his Kevlar vest. The rest of the squad was there, standing outside the apartment building where- Booth was hoping- Temperance was. On his signal, the men started up the stairs, guns drawn. Finally, they reached the sixth floor, and after what seemed like years to Booth, they arrived at apartment 6C. Kicking down the door, Booth entered first, looking around to see if Bastian was there.

The walls were bare in the first room, and the second room was bare too. However, in the latter area, Bastian was found. His body was on the floor, blood pooling around his head. It was obvious that he had pulled the trigger himself.

For a second, Booth almost regretted that he was dead, for then he wouldn't get the chance to beat the bloody pulp out of this man…this man that had tortured _his_ Bones.

Finally moving on, Booth opened the door that was just beyond the dead body. As he opened, his heart fell through the floor. Tied to a chair, was Temperance Brennan. She was unconscious, slumped in the chair, and her breathing was shallow. In fact, Booth wouldn't have even known that she was alive except for the small rise and fall of her chest.

Her head was bleeding profusely, pouring out blood what seemed to bucket by bucket. Her head wasn't the only thing bleeding however- her cheek was bruised and her lip was split. One of her arms was hanging at an odd angle, even though it was tied behind her back. Her hair was in disarray, matted to her face where it had stuck to the blood.

Her clothes were torn, and Booth could see that underneath the cotton, she was just as bruised and broken as on the top. Putting his gun down, he pulled out his radio. Sounding almost defeated, he said, "I need a medic- quick. Our doctor here is fading I'm afraid." There was a response, but he didn't care to listen. Instead he walked over to Bones.

"Bones…wake up Bones." He gently pushed some hair out of the blood, wishing there was something that he could do to take the pain away. He was gazing at her, when suddenly she stirred.

"Booth…?" was the first thing that rolled off her tongue, even though she wasn't fully awake. "Is…is Bastian gone?"

"Yeah…he is."

* * *

Booth paced around the hospital waiting room, wishing that the doctor would come out and talk to him already. In the plastic seats beside him, sat Angela, Zack, and Hodgins, waiting for the doctor also.

After what seemed to be days- although it was only a matter of an hour or two- the doctor approached Booth. "Mr. Brennan, I presume?"

Booth started to protest, when Angela stood up. "You have news on Tempe?" Even though she knew that he friend was alive, she just wanted to be reassured that she was okay one more time. By this time, Zack and Hodgins were on their feet too.

"Yes, I've got good news. Dr. Brennan is recovering nicely. Her left wrist is broken in three spots and her skull is bruised heavily also. She has been beaten very heavily. There is a bit of damage to her inner organs that we are a bit concerned about, and she is bruised all over, but otherwise, she seems to be in good shape."

Booth felt like someone had hit him. _Otherwise in good shape-_ good shape would have been safe, at home, maybe with her in her arms. _Whoa…where did that come from? You need to focus on getting her better, not making a move on her._ Booth silently berated himself. Sometimes his mind could come up with the most inappropriate images at certain times of his partner.

"You can go in and see her now, Mr. Brennan." Booth just nodded, not really wanting to correct him now. Seeing this, Angela smiled.

He walked into her room, a little apprehensive. Seeing her laying in that bed, head bandaged and bruised, looking so weak, he was shaken. Even _he_ could admit to that. He pulled the chair up by the bed and took her hand.

"Bones…you really gave me a scare there!" He chuckled, sounding nervous even to his own ears. For an instant, he thought that he felt a movement in his hand, and he looked down. Shocked, he found that Tempe's hand was curled instinctively around his. Glancing up, he saw that her eyes were open and boring into him.

"You found me."

Booth had to smile at her blunt statement. "Of course I did. I had to."

Wondering what he meant by it, Tempe was too distracted to think anymore about it after she tried to move her head. "_Ow._"

He chuckled grimly. "You _might_ not want to do that Bones. Your skull isbruised,your arm is broken," he said, nodding to her left arm, "and you have been beaten to a bloody pulp. You might not want to move too much right now." Bones smiled, and just squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

* * *

Packing her things from the hospitable drawers, Tempe was glad to be going home. Spending two weeks in the hospital was not her ideal vacation. Angela was standing against the doorframe, waiting to drive her home. "Are you almost done Sweetie? It seems like it has taken you forever!" The tone in Angela's voice let Tempe know that she was just joking with her.

"Yes, Ange, I'm almost done. It's hard to do this when I'm still slightly dizzy and my arm is broken. I don't think that I could just get up and run a marathon." Even though she didn't want to, Tempe grinned. For some reason, she was just happy to be getting away from these white washed walls.

"Really? Darn, I had just heard about one they were holding!" was Angela's sarcastic reply.

Finally, Tempe was ready and she pulled the gym bag up with her good arm. "I'm ready."

Angela walked forward and grabbed the bag from Tempe's hand. Before she could protest, Angela cut her off. "Sweetie, I am not going to make you work harder then you have to. You are still a victim here. And I am going to help you!" With a defiant grin, Angela just walked to the door.

* * *

The Jeffersonian was welcoming to the forensic anthropologist as she walked through the door. Somehow, it seemed to lessen the ordeal. However, when she slept it was a different story. Nightmares of Simon Bastian and her brutal ordeal still clung to her memory like a dew drop would stick to a cobweb.

Nothing would stop the dreams from coming, from his horrible, leering face looking down at her, telling her all the horrible things. She still remembered the feel of his hands, beating her, running through her hair and over her face. For some reason, he seemed to lionize her and hate her at the same time…he never could make up his mind.

Walking up to her office, she nodded at people as they walked by her, grinning slightly at the welcoming that she was receiving. Angela walked beside her, a smile even more apparent on her face then it was on Tempe's.

She was glad that her friend was coming back to the lab- these past weeks were some of the loneliest she had ever had. Spending time with Hodgins and Zack was not _her_ ideal vacation.

When they reached the office, Tempe was amazed at the number of gifts that were there. Flowers were stacked upon all surfaces and there were balloons also. It was slightly overwhelming.

"Ange…" Tempe's tone was questioning. Angela smiled.

"Well, Sweetie, it seems that everyone in the lab had the same idea to send you flowers, get well balloons and everything of the like. As you can see, you are more liked than you thought!" Angela loved seeing the look of wonderment and marvel cross that crossed her best friend's face. Apparently, she didn't think that so many people missed her.

As Tempe walked around, she mentally categorized the flowers- roses were from the people that she knew better, daisies and lilies from those that were lesser acquaintances. She reached her desk and with a sharp intake of breath, and looked at the two dozen red roses sitting on the desk. They were the only red roses in the room.

Looking at the tag in them, Brennan's eyes filled with tears. _Bones- I hope that you like these…I couldn't really think of anything else to get. Yellow, pink or white roses just didn't seem to fit the vase.:)__If you need anything, don't hesitate to call- Seeley_

"Angela…they're from Booth."

"I know- he dropped them off about three hours ago. It was right before I left to get you. You really should call him, you know." She smiled, saying under her breath, "He really does love her…two dozen red roses…" Smiling she turned and left Tempe alone in the flower filled room.

* * *

Tempe finally called a cab to take her home, seeing as she couldn't drive and had sent Angela home three hours ago with the promise that she would call when she got home.

Sitting in the back of the cab, she played with her cast- it was black because she didn't want it to stand out. She got enough attention as it was.

On a capricious idea, she asked the cab driver to take her to Booth's house. After giving him the address, she settled back in the seat, amazed that she was actually going to Booth's house. She couldn't really understand what had made her do it- decide to go there. Maybe it was the roses, or maybe it was the way that he had saved her. She just knew that she needed to see him tonight.

The cab reached its destination quickly and Temperance gathered her bag and got out. She was nervous, not quite sure what she would say to her partner now that she was here. Finally settling on trying not to worry, she walked to the door and knocked.

Second thoughts coursed through her mind, wondering if maybe Tessa were here- although he hadn't been talking about her often and Tempe hadn't seen her around the lab at all- and that she shouldn't have come. Just as she was about to turn around leave, maybe call the cab back, the door opened to reveal a rather ruffled looking Booth.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I'll come back later." Was the first thing out of her mouth and she turned away quickly.

"Bones?" Booth's mind was still trying to process that Bones, _his Bones, _was standing on his doorstep, but getting ready to leave. Reaching out to grab her good arm, he said, "Wait."

"I'm sorry…Tessa's probably here, I don't want to ruin your evening together…" He cut her off with a sharp glance.

"Tessa doesn't live here anymore. We broke up about two months ago." He answered curtly. Then, softening his tone, "Do you want to come in?"

He looked so inviting, and it took all that Tempe had not to jump into his arms right then and there. "Sure."

He took her bag from her, setting it by the door, and then placing his hand on the small of her back, he guided her to the main room. "Are you okay?" The concern for her in his eyes was overwhelming.

"Yeah…well no. I never got the chance to say thank you for saving me, and well, the roses…" She trailed off, not really sure how to continue.

Booth smiled and nodded. "It's fine, seriously. I mean, I know you would have done the same." Standing up, he nodded to the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat, maybe drink?"

Tempe nodded. "Coffee would be great. Thanks." He walked into the kitchen, glancing behind him as he did so, only to see that Bones was studying his house like she did a set of remains. Chuckling to himself, he started the brew and went back and sat down on the couch beside her.

"Is that all you came here for?" He asked gently.

After a moment of silence, Tempe mustered up the courage to tell him the truth. "No…I needed to talk to you." Swallowing, she continued. "I…I needed to feel safe for a bit. I…I can't sleep at night, because when I do, I see his face, feel his hands on me- on my face, in my hair, on my body," she shivered, "and feel his beatings."

Booth's face hardened- he didn't like the affect that this man had on Bones. This normally strong woman that wouldn't go to anyone for help was suddenly here, in his house, begging for protection.

"I…I just get so scared. I didn't even sleep when I was in the hospital…unless you were there." She admitted in a small voice.

Touched, Booth reached out and took her hand. "I won't ever let anything like that happen to you again. _You are safe._" He said forcefully, turning his chin so she would look at him. He found himself amazed to see that tears were running down her face.

"You promise?"

"Always."

Feeling a bit safer, Tempe leaned back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "Thanks…" Suddenly, she was looking at Booth again; whose face was just inches from her own.

Leaning in, their lips met, and Tempe felt a shiver run down her spine. She turned around, now facing him completely. He deepened the kiss and they stopped only in need of air.

But as soon as they got the needed air, their lips were on each other again, only to be pulled apart by Tempe's phone ringing. Sighing, Tempe reached into her pocket and brought it out.

"Brennan." She panted slightly, still looking at Booth, whose eyes were full of longing and excitement.

"Sweetie, you never called me when you got home. I got worried."

"I'm not at home yet."

"What?"

"I stopped at Booth's house for a bit. I…we had some unfinished business."

"Oh! Well, I guess that I will leave you two to your business. Have a good night!" She added, sounding mischievous and sly as she hung up.

Tempe grinned and put the phone back in her pocket. She kissed Booth on the lips and stood up. "Do you mind if I stay the night? I might sleep better…"

Booth gave his charming smile. "Really? Well, in that case, stay as long as you'd like."

* * *

**_Well, that's it I guess! Tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to tell me what I did wrong or right:) _**

****

**_Thanks for all the reviews that I've gotten- it's really made me want to keep writing the story! _**

****

**_And for all of you out there that are waiting for more from me- don't worry...there will be!

* * *

_**


End file.
